


For Leia, For All

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets, plot bunny free to good home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Bail Organa (or another non-Jedi) is the one to go back in time to try to Save The Galaxy.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 115





	For Leia, For All

"You're serious."

Ahsoka nodded, face solemn. "I can't go; I have to hold the portal open long enough for the traveler. Rex is certain he won't be believed. None of my best operatives are old enough to know the history like you do, or have ties that will be useful to be heard.

"I suppose Mon Mothma could do it…" She trailed off as Bail shook his head.

"What happens here and now?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka answered. "This reality might pop like a bubble once you change enough. Or it may continue on, its own path with us never knowing if you succeed or fail."

Bail fell backwards in his chair, seeking comfort in its plush support. Could he do this? Could he leave his family, risk it all, to change the history he knew, and potentially leave them to go on without him?

His mind's eye settled on a memory of Leia, his beloved little daughter, and the fear that gripped him every single time an Imperial flunky came to court.

Could he truly not do this, to attempt to give her a better life? If he could protect his dear friend, Leia would not be his, but surely he'd be a doting uncle in that case?

"I cannot choose this without speaking to my queen," he said, even as he knew he'd half-chosen it already.

Ahsoka inclined her head. "We have time."

+++

For Leia. 

That was what Breha said at last. She'd pointed out all the ways it could go wrong. She'd pointed out all the ways it could go right.

In the end, her thoughts had come back to their child. And she had promised to do more to keep the Rebellion going, if they did wind up splitting the timeline.

Now, blinking against the glare of the Coruscanti sun amidst the smog and pollution, Bail Organa looked out over the city-planet and made a vow.

"For Leia, for Padmé, for each and every life that was murdered by this regime… I will not fail."

Vow made, he pulled his cape around his shoulders a bit more, and went to face the past, armed with unerring knowledge and every single trick of guarding his mind that Ahsoka had shared with him.


End file.
